1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to dedusting agents for compositions. More particularly, such embodiments relate to dedusting agents for use in compositions for making fiberglass products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber insulation, e.g. fiber batting, is well known in the construction industry and is generally installed in floors, ceilings, and walls. In addition to insulation in the form of batting, fiber insulation can be installed by blowing fiber insulation into an enclosed or open wall, ceiling, and/or floor space. When the fiber insulation is handled or installed, the fibers break causing fiber dust or particles to be suspended in the air. These suspended particles cause physical discomfort to persons handling the fiber insulation. For example, the suspended particles can cause difficulty in breathing, irritation of the eyes, and the like.
Binders are typically applied to the fiber insulation product in order to hold or contain the fibers together. The binders include dedusting agents that reduce the generation of dust when the fiber insulation products are installed or otherwise handled. Conventional dedusting agents, however, utilize petroleum based oils, such as mineral oil, that is emulsified in water using an emulsifier such as casein. These conventional dedusting agents are not bio-based, which for some applications can be preferable over petroleum based oils. Additionally, casein is a milk based emulsifier that has a very limited shelf life and as the product ages the casein causes the product to develop an undesirable odor.
There is a need, therefore, for new dedusting agents for use with binders for making fiberglass products.